


The last day on earth

by satisfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, kinda funny, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/pseuds/satisfiction
Summary: At the day before the operation to retake Shiganshina, Erwin wants to get things clear between Levi and himself in case either of them does not survive the next day.





	The last day on earth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der letzte aller Tage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304152) by [satisfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/pseuds/satisfiction). 



“Erwin, I’ll trust your judgment.“

The sentence hung in the air for a few seconds, then the door fell close with an audible thump. Erwin sat at his table in silence. Levi had sensed it too. The rays oft he afternoon sun lit his office all golden, as if the world wanted to show him one of its rare beautiful moments now that his time on it was running out. Levi and him both had felt it, the impending sense of doom that had sunken down on him like a heavy blanket. 

_He tried to make me stay,_ Erwin thought.

The thought ached in his chest.

_He knew perfectly well how pointless it was, but he tried so hard._

He leaned back in his chair, his eyes locked on the door. Would he be okay? He did not really want to know the answer, because he feared he knew it. He worried about Levi every time they left the walls, even though being humanities strongest was the safest anyone was going to get out there. 

Levis face popped up in his mind, desperately trying to hide the despair Erwins words had brought upon him.

For a moment he had to fight the strong urge to let his forehead sink to the table. It was completely irresponsible to become too attached with anyone when you could die anytime. There were so many broken hearts he had already caused, so many people he had told their loved ones would not return. He could not bear a single one more.

But when you survived so long, always side by side in battle? At this point, there were only four of them left. Shadis, Hange, Levi and himself. Whoever of them died last would finally be left in a lonely world, without anyone able to understand the depth of their pain.

Would Levi be okay? Would he? He clenched his fist in his uniform jacket, right over his heart, where it hurt. Then he suddenly sat up straight. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter at all, because he was not. He jumped up and marched over to the door, pushed it open. The hallway was empty, Levi already gone. 

A chilly air draft hit his face. He walked through the hallway, forcing himself not to run. He was not okay with this at all. The dying part was okay, that was what he signed up for a long time ago. But now that he imagined leaving Levi forever, he felt an awful ton of things that needed to be said between them. And he needed to tell him right now.

The hallway was empty, so he started to run. He took the stairs to Levis room, fiercly hoping to him there. He knocked. Silence. But then, steps. The door opened and a rather surprised Levi looked up to him. Their eyes met and the warm look in Levis made all thoughts drop from Erwins mind. He completely forgot what he intended to say, but it didn’t matter, because he felt exactly what he wanted to do. He gently tilted Levis chin upward and kissed him.

It was a short, soft kiss, barely touching of their lips. He then immediately withdrew, unsure of Levis reaction. Adrenaline rushed trough his veins. Levi stared at him. For a second, Erwin started to fear he had made a horrible mistake.

Then Levis hands buried in his hair and pulled his head back down, smashing it on his own lips with force. This kiss was different, more violent. Levi dragged him inside without allowing him to remove his lips from his. Erwin shut the door behind him and pulled Levi into a one armed hug, their lips still connected. The shorter man stretched against him to reach his arms around his neck. Erwin took the chance to pick him up and press him against the wall. Levis muscular legs wrapped around him.

“Erwin“, Levi mumbled against his lips.

“Hm?“, he asked while brushing his fingertips over Levis soft cheeks.

Levi shifted his head and let his forehead rest against Erwins shoulder. His hand desperately dug into his back.

“Erwin“, Levi said again, almost to silent to be heard.

Erwin heard a ton of things in his name. He felt Levis desperate urge to ask him to stay alive for him, knowing it was an impossible thing for Erwin to promise. Levi did not ask, but Erwin could tell the amount of effort it took Levi not to. His hands were shaking on his back. Erwin placed soft kisses on the smaller mans head.

“May I tell you something selfish?“, he muffled into the hair.

“You could just order me to listen“, Levi said against his shoulder.

His warm hands were wandering over Erwins back, caressing the tense muscles.

“Do you want to hear it?“

“I don’t know“, Levi said.

His hands were now down on Erwins lower belly, trying to fit in between Erwins body and himself, but it was hopeless. Erwin picked him up on his one arm and carried him over to the bed. He struggled with the weight for a moment, had to fight for balance. He could feel Levis forehead wrinkle against his shoulder. In the next second he threw Levi on his bed.

It was a small bed, made for one. He did not care. Erwin climbed on top of Levi, lowering his head, where his lips were met by Levi, who propped himself up on his elbows. His mouth opened, their kiss deepened, all wet and warm and rough. Erwin wanted to touch Levi, however he needed his one arm to support his own weight. Levis hands ran over his body, starting to undo his harness. Erwin left Levis mouth to put his own to work on Levis harness‘ chest buckle. Levi hissed. 

“You are too crippled for that, old man. Let me do it.“

Erwin did not refuse. He sat up straight on Levis lap and let him remove their harnesses, unbutton their shirts. Levi worked quickly and efficiently. Erwin let his big hand run over Levis naked chest in appreciation as Levi placed their shirts on the mattress next to them. A random thought crossed Erwins mind: he came here to talk, but now they were not talking at all.

Levis hands ran over his sides, chest, tugged at his nipples. Excitement shot through his body, accumulated in his lower belly. He had to lower his head significantly to kiss Levi, and they both figured out that this lineup was not ideal.

Erwin slipped of Levi, back on his feet, next to the bed. Singlehandedhe removed the remaining straps around his legs, unbuttoned his pants. His eyes were locked on Levi who now stood next to him, mirroring his movements. The main difference was that Levi was significantly faster than himself. While he was still struggling with his boots, Levi stood in front of him completely naked, perfect form.

Erwins eyes followed the silvery lines that ran over his body. He remembered them, this scratch on Levis upper right arm where a titans teeth scraped him a few years ago. The accumulation of small silvery dots close to his belly, where he got caught up in a cloud of debris in a collapsing building. Levi turned his back to Erwin to fold his clothes into an accurate little pile that he carefully placed on the table next to his bed. A wave of warmth flooded through Erwin.

Now Levi just stood in front of him, patiently waiting, his eyes locked on his commander struggling with his pants. He didn’t offer any more help and Erwin was happy he did not. He placed his clothes over the back oft he single chair in the room, then walked over to the door and locked it. Levis eyes burnt on his butt as he walked. He returned to Levi. They now stood in front of one another, just centimeters apart, completely naked. Both hard. His erection touched Levis belly as he slightly shifted his weight.

His crotch was on height with Levis belly, Levis face just in front of his chest. None of their right parts lined up. Erwins hand ghosted over Levis shoulders as he walked around him to sit back down on the bed. The mattress give in under his weight.

“Like this, Levi“, he said, opening his arm to half of an invitation.

Levi climbed on his lap. Every one of Levis naked skins touches made him feel like champagne was running through his veins in what ever part of his body got touched.

Levi came to rest on Erwins lap, legs wrapped around him again. Levis heels touched his lower back. Their foreheads met. Erwin felt Levis breath on his face, it smelled of mint. This position, Levi on top, was a lot better. Now their faces were almost on the same height. His cock was lined up perfectly with Levis ass crack. Their noses almost met, their cheeks, their lips. Finally, their lips found another for more kisses.

They kissed like they were drowning and the other ones lips were fresh, salty air, and it was horribly close to truth.

Erwin heard people passing by on the outside oft he thin walls. He did not care, nothing was as urgent as making sure he touched Levi as much as possible before any of them had the chance to die. It was of the biggest importance, but they had time now. At least a few hours. There were things Erwin probably should do, but nothing that couldn’t wait for a while. If he could choose, he wished this situation to last as long as humanly possible, and by Levis reaction he was probably feeling the same way.

“Would you be so kind and fuck me in the ass?“, Levi whispered into Erwins ear.

A low moan escaped Erwins lips, his hips involuntarily rocked up a little.

“There is lube in the drawer. Can you reach it?“

Erwin leaned over. His arm was long, he easily pulled it open and blindly reached inside. It was almost empty, his fingers immediately wrapped around the little glass bottle. He handed it over to Levi who unscrewed the cap, a task that he himself would never be able to perform again without using his teeth. He poured some oil on Erwins hand. Erwin reached down to Levis ass, his fingers circling around his hole, applying gentle pressure.

“If I told you how long I dreamed of doing this, you could easily get me into disciplinary procedure“, he whispered.

“Hurry up old man. This could be our last night on earth“, Levi whispered back.

Erwin took the invitation and sled his finger into Levi. He felt Levis breath stutter for a second, the pressuring heat moving around his oil coated finger. He stopped moving and kissed Levis cheek. It might have been a long time for him since.

“Are you okay?“, he asked softly.

“What do I look like to you?“, Levi asked, voice shaking the tiniest bit.

He then lowered himself further onto Erwins finger.

“Take your time“, Erwin said, shifting slightly, making access easier. 

“Shut up and give me a second one.“

A little smile spread across Erwins face while he carefully pushed a second finger up into Levis warmth. Levi sucked in a sharp breath, but immediately started to rock back against him. Erwin carefully moved his fingers around, paying close attention to Levis reactions. It didn’t take long for him to figure out a combination of movements that Levi seemed to particularly enjoy.

He squirmed around in Erwins lap, his nails digging deeper into his back. Erwin felt his own dick twitch. But its time was not there yet. Without having to ask further, Erwin pushed in a third finger. Levi growled. Erwin was well aware his hands were pretty big. Hopefully, it was not unpleasant for Levi. He felt excessive oils running down his wrist, probably dripping down onto the bed sheets. 

Levis cock laid against Erwins abs. Once again he cursed the lack of his second arm that forced him to leave Levi neglected like this. He increased his efforts in his remaining hand. Levi made an impatient sound. In the next moment, he felt Levis hand on his own, pushing up Erwins fourth finger into himself. Erwin almost pulled his hand back, terrified by the thought of causing Levi pain, but Levi had grabbed his wrist and held it firmly in place underneath him. His breath sounded labored. A few seconds passed in which neither of them moved nor spoke.

“What is that selfish thing you wanted to tell me?“, Levi asked, still frozen in his position.

Erwin was unsure if the moment to say it had passed. He stayed silent.

“Oy, keep it to yourself then, I don’t mind. You know what you are doing“, Levi said and started circling his hips slowly.

Had his voice always sounded so exhausted? Erwin crooked his finger, trying to hit that specific spot again. Levi shot an accusing look up to him that said:

_Why do you have to be so fucking good at everything?_

And Erwin returned one that said:

_Because of you._

Levis movements became more forceful and his precum was starting to leak onto Erwins belly. His fingers pressing into hot Levi, his own breath getting heavy, Erwin was convinced that he had just reached the very top of his sexual career.

It wasn’t going anywhere after this, and he would never, ever have sex with anyone else again. He did not mind if this was a one time thing in Levis mind, just an outlet for pre battle anxiety, even if he doubted it was.

If Levi died tomorrow, he would stay abstinent for the rest of his pathetic life. And if he died, he was the luckiest miserable person in this cursed world, that he had lived just long enough to make this experience. It was worth it. This whole, shitty life had been worth these incredible short, incredible long forever moments of seeing Levis face come undone because of him.

“I do this because of you“, he said, voice sounding rough.

He did not look into Levis face, because this was such a bad thing for a commander to say. Levi kept circling his hips, slowly fucking himself onto Erwins fingers.

“Indeed, selfish“, Levi said and ran his free hand through Erwins hair.

And then, Erwin said something even worse.

“Don’t you die on me, Levi.“

His heart was under the utmost tension, just one wrong word and it might have ripped. He was perfectly well aware of the additional pressure he had just loaded onto the shoulders of this already tortured man. Strategically, it had been a horrible decision to speak out those words. But humanly, it had been the only option.

Finally, Levi answered. He stopped his movements, let go of Erwins wrist, cupped Erwins jaw in his hands and turned up his face, looked deep into his eyes.

With a voice so tender it almost hurt, he asked: “Was that an order?“

Erwin gulped. There he looked at him, perfectly calm, perfectly composed. Taking a part of that crushing pressure off of him. He was so much stronger than him. All the years, all the terrifying decisions he had to make, had driven him further and further away from humanity. He was barely a demon now, a human shell with no human traits left inside.

Levi however had become more human the more often he had been hurt. Erwin could see it in his eyes. The deep pain, the care about others, the selflessness, the violence, the rage, the refusal to give in to the fate that the world tried to force upon him. He was like a tiny green herb, breaking stones on its way out to reach the sun. So very, very human.

He had not told Levi the entire truth. His desire for knowledge burnt in Erwin like a hellish inferno, like an oven that made the machine of his body and his deadly brain run. But whenever he looked at Levi, that other feeling overcame him, equally wild, equally strong. He stared at Levis well know face, his almost black eyes. Maybe he knew it.

“You look like your’re constipated“, Levi said and lifted up his hips, Erwins fingers slipping out of him.

“My apologies. I was thinking.“

Levi reached for the bottle and poured oil over his own hands. Then he pushed himself up on Erwins legs and moved a bit closer towards his knees. His oil coated hand wrapped around Erwins cock. A shiver ran through Erwin, interrupting all his previous thoughts. All his blood seemed to drain from his brain and his limbs to accumulate in his penis in Levis hands. All his nerve endings seemed to be on fire, seemed to meet under Levis hands who covered him in oil.

“There we go“, Levi said and without further warning dropped himself onto Erwin.

Erwin felt himself entering Levi, his cock that he considered rock hard moments ago being squeezed together the tiniest bit by Levis iron hard walls of muscle.

“Fuck, Levi“, he moaned.

He swiped his oil coated hand clean on the bed sheets, earning a displeased sound from Levi. But then he reached around him, supporting his ass with his hand and thrust up into him. It was hot inside Levi, the friction felt like it might kill him. The sound he drew from deep inside Levis throat was beautiful.

Erwins hips sank back into the bed, only to thrust up a second time. It felt like liquid fire was racing through his body, Levis and his moan intermingled. They had wasted way too much time in their lives not doing this. If he died tomorrow, he would be at peace with it. If they both lived, however... 

A small hint of early morning blue seemed to appear at the bottom of the all black, starless skies of Erwins mind.

Levis nails buried into his back while he picked up speed, thrusting into the tight hotness deeper and faster. They were both breathing fast now, he saw a single drop of sweat running down Levis beloved face. He kissed it away. Erwin was not entirely sure, but he thought Levi breathlessly moaned his name. Goosebumps ran all over his body.

He then heard an unfamiliar sound. He was so focused on all the sensations in his body, that it took him a while to process that Levi was laughing. It was a small laugh, however, this was Levi. This realization hit him so hard he got out of rhythm.

“You alright?“, he asked, searching for Levis eyes.

“Oy. Your prick feels damn nice.“

Levi swiped some sweaty hair strands from his forehead, revealing a little smile around his eyes. Erwins eyes devoured the rare sight, busy with branding that image into his brain for all eternity. There he was, this man in which all of Erwins love for all humanity condensated, extra dense, to fit into that rather small body.

He needed to fuck Levi harder, really bad, right now. So he lifted him up once more, trying to keep his cock buried, turned them round and threw Levi on the bed. His cock slipped out, a moment later however, he rammed himself back in. The new pace he set was merciless. Loud, wet clapping sounds mixed with their moans, sounding like applause. It felt so damn good. Levi made glorious sounds under him, almost whines.

He wanted to pick up Levis ankles and threw them over his shoulders. With his missing arm however, he did not know how, so he dropped the idea and focused on watching Levi instead. He was coated in sweat, his cheeks and lips flushed red, eyes closed. Shivers ran through his astonishing well proportioned muscles.

Erwins view wandered down to Levis twitching, leaking cock. It was bouncing under his merciless thrusts, he could even see the little hill his own erection caused when he hit towards Levis belly from inside. Levis hands had wandered to his own nipples, twisting them between his fingers. The sight almost send him over the edge.

Erwin bowed down, shoved one hand away with his face and started sucking it instead. Levis whole body twitched underneath him. Erwin had to slow down his pace to efficiently coordinate his lips and tongue. The immediate danger of coming slowly faded away, he heard Levi underneath him catch his breath. Suddenly, a sharp sting went trough his right arm. In an instinctive reaction, he tried to grab it, besides it was not there. He lost balance and collapsed onto Levis body.

“Hey“, Levi said, carefully turning both of them to their sides to not get crushed under Erwins weight.

The pain in Erwins nonexistent arm kept to sting for several long moments, leaving him unable to talk or move. Levis concerned eyes laid on him. Then, finally the pain faded away.

“Phantom pain“, Erwin said, wiping sweat from his forehead with his healthy arm. “I might have overdone it.“ 

He was now laying on the bed in the wrong direction, his legs out of the bed from the knees on and below, his head against the wall. Levi carefully shifted back on top of him, cautious of not letting his cock slip out of him. Finally, he came to sit, looking down on Erwin. Erwin felt him clench around his cock. He was convinced it was on purpose. He smiled up to Levi.

“Can you go on?“, Levi asked.

Erwin nodded. A weirdly amusing thought of an upset Hange trying to explain recapture of Shiganshina had been delayed, due to an unfortunate sex-related death of their commander, crossed his mind.

“Okay, leave the work to me.“

Erwin grabbed the pillow and stuffed it between his head and the wall. Levi shifted around, trying to find a good position for himself. Erwins eyes stayed locked on his face. Levi pushed himself up against the mattress, until he finally seemed to find a good angle again.

He moved slowly, sliding up and down at a relaxed speed. He then placed his burning hands on Erwins chest for support. His hips tilted, he moved in slow, shallow circles. For some reason those gentle, calculated movements were devastating to Erwin.

A sudden what could have been flashed trough his mind. As if he had gotten a glimpse of a different reality, maybe one that would have happened if one of his many decisions had taken him into a different direction.

He saw them like they were, Levi riding his cock. Both of them relaxed, exhausted, maybe just back from a battle. It seemed to be an arrangement they both were used to, knowing each other in and out. Erwin pictured himself reading through a bunch of documents, Levi not minding, just enjoying his body and his company. The scene was illuminated by the most surreal golden sunlight, similar to what his office had looked like earlier today.

Back in reality, Levi up there on his hips suddenly seemed way too far away. He stretched out his arm, reaching for him, but then lowered it again. Levi had closed his eyes, his breath had sped up, an expression of absence on his flushed face. For a short time he seemed to have escaped this harsh reality.

There was no way Erwin would call him back. So he just waited, felt Levis hot tightness around his cock, watched Levi. His pale skin was a bit rosy, strands of hair stuck to his face. His eyelashes fluttered with his breath as if they were black butterflies that had just randomly taken place on his eyelids.

Levis breath started to stutter, his hip movements becoming uncoordinated. Erwin placed his hand on Levis hip and slowly fucked into him, trying to match the moves Levi had made to get this far. Levi spasmed, hands digging into Erwins skin, hot cum spilling out of him, splattering over Erwins chest and belly. Erwin had taken over their movements completely. He went on, slowly, carefully, to draw out Levis orgasm as long as possible. Levis nails dug so deep into his skin it hurt. His face formed a soundless scream. The sweat drops on Levis body sparkled. It looked like his whole body was crying.

Levi opened his eyes, looked at Erwin. In his view laid many things, many he had never said and never would, but Erwin understood.

“Come closer“, he asked, stretching his arm out for Levi.

Levi answered by sliding off of Erwin. The sudden cold around his penis almost hurt. Levi dropped himself on the mattress next to Erwin, wrapping his arms and one leg around him. This was better. Now his face was close. Erwin pulled Levis into a kiss. Levis hands ran through Erwins hair, traced over his collarbones.

Levis cum was running over Erwins chest, dripping on the bed sheets. Levi did not seem to care anymore. He felt Levis warm hand wandering over his abs, not minding running through the traces of his own cum. It went lower, until it touched Erwins erection. He shifted to his side slightly so that Levi could wrap his fingers around both of them. Levi was softening now, but still grinding against Erwins cock. He reached around Levi, grabbing his nicely toned ass cheek.

“Would just this be okay too?“, he asked, barely pressing one finger against Levi again.

Levi did not answer but instead kissed Erwin. His kiss was deep, urgent and intense. Erwin had no doubt that this was Levis way of confirming he considered this a very good position.

Now he took over the lead in their kiss, felt all of his years of experience and his deep appreciation for Levis existence gather on his lips ans tongue. He felt Levi hardening again under his kiss. The thought made a weird kind of pride spark in his chest. Levis hands started stroking both of them gently.

“What you did right there. I demand more of that“, Levi said, voice rough.

Erwin gladly took the invitation. So they stayed together in their weird half-hug position, Erwins head still pressed against the wall in a less then ideal angle, his legs off the too small bed. But they were kissing and Levis one hand pulled Erwin close and the other one was smearing the remains of the oil around both of their cocks and Erwins finger was inside Levi and there still was Levis cum all over him and it was intimate and dirty and wonderful.

The closeness was what did it to Erwin. Like this, so much of their skin touching, their lips connected. It only took Erwin a few more strokes until he felt he was getting close. Levi was full on hard again now, his penis rubbing against Erwins. His heart was hammering as if it wanted to shatter his rib cage.

Levi must have felt his reaction, his lips against Erwins curved into a little smile. He sped up the tiniest bit. Erwin moaned into Levis mouth as he came over Levis hand. Shivers of heat and cold ran through him from toes to scalp. He turned away from Levis kiss and buried his face in the crook of Levis neck as Levi was stroking him through his climax.

Breathing heavily, both of them laid next to each other. Levis hand was still loosely wrapped around Erwins softening erection, toying with it. Erwin just looked at Levi.

None of them spoke, afraid of shattering the fragile moment before time would. Erwin caught himself hoping time to stop. He did not need to know the outcome of it, of humanities eternal fight. He wanted time to stop, him to lay here, next to Levi, in his hands, frozen in this rather uncomfortable position.

People walked by on the outside of the thin walls again. He heard them laugh. Time, life got so precious the day before battle. A thought of waiting paperwork on his desk crossed his mind. He sighed. His eyes returned to Levis. If they both survived Shiganshina tomorrow, there was something he needed to ask Levi. One of these egoistic questions. Not today though. With the uncertain outcome of tomorrow, it would have been brutal to ask. He had suffered enough because of him. 

Next to him, Levi sat up. He ran his clean hand over his face, looking down on Erwin. 

“I really gotta get this off of me“, he said, showing Erwin his cum covered, sweaty, oily hand.

Erwin chuckled low in his throat.

“I am surprised you could bear with as much.“

“I dig through titan intestines for you on a regular basis.“

“For me?“, Erwin asked, raising one eyebrow.

Levi got up from the bed, grabbed a piece of cloth from the drawer and walked over to the table. He sat down, poured some water from the glass carafe over the fabric and started cleaning himself.

“This was for myself“, he said.

Erwin followed the soaked rag with his eyes. He noticed that Levi who had gotten excited again while stroking their cocks together was still half hard. He pushed himself up from the mattress, got up and walked over to Levi. He pulled Levis chair back, then sank to his knees on front of him. He looked up to Levi.

“Since you only acted in your self-interest so far then, may I make a request?“

He took the cloth out of Levis hand and placed it on the table. His eyes were searching Levis for confirmation. Levi nodded barely visible. Erwin lowered his head on Levis cock. It was still moist from the rag, so Erwins lips slid down without much resistance. He flexed his lips, let his tongue flutter against Levi. He felt how he was quickly hardening under his tongue again. Levi was sliding deeper onto the chair.

Erwin was drawing slow, broad strokes, hollowed his cheeks, gently sucked. Levis hands dug into his hair. Erwin smiled. He reached up. His fingers formed a circle around the base of Levis cock. He sucked harder, testing out what worked best. Levi squirmed underneath him. 

Erwin teasingly licked Levis head, tongue running over the tip. He then flexed his lips and let his head sink on Levi again, creating as much friction as possible. Levi moaned. His lips ran down the whole length, until he met his own fingers and Levis cock was hitting the back of his throat. Levi was basically pulling at his hair now. He did not complain.

His back was starting to hurt since he had to bend over quite a lot to have his face on the required height. He did not mind, Levis reactions told him this would not take too long anyway. His fingers moved in synchronization with his lips, creating waves of pressure forLevi as he slid up and down. Some half suppressed moans escaped Levi.

_Excellent decision to go for it,_ Erwin thought. _This would have been a tragic thing to miss out._

“Trying really hard to ruin sex with anyone else for me right there, are you?“, Levi moaned from above.

“Fuck, yes“, Erwin answered, his mouth full of Levi.

Maybe it had been the vibration in his voice. His words made Levi shiver, squirm, almost falling of the chair. Erwin felt the thick warmth explode into his mouth. It tasted like Levi, all his senses were overflowing with Levi. He drank it all, sucking out the last drop. As he slid his mouth off of Levi, a glistening bridge of saliva connected his lips to Levi for a second. Then it broke, disappeared into nothing.

Levi sat motionless for a few breaths. He then took Erwins hand into his, picked the rag back up from the table and carefully started wiping it clean. Erwin relaxed under the gentle touches.

“You better let me clean my dick myself, unless you want to be fucked again“, he said, smiling.

A dangerous look appeared on Levis face, one that clearly said don’t tempt me. He stopped the wiping motion, he tilted back his head, looking up.

“Since you were so shamelessly using your subordinates body for your own pleasure right there...“, Levi said slowly, “... Could I make one request too?“

Erwins expression became serious. His fingers interlocked with Levis, the wet rag awkwardly between their fingers.

“Levi. I need to get back to work. There are some things that need to be done before tomorrow.“

“I know“, Levi said, getting up from the chair.

He removed his hand from Erwins and handed the rag over to him.

“I would just like to– today, our last day on earth– to stay with you. Only if you clean yourself first though.“

Erwin stepped closer, erasing the distance between them. He pulled Levi close, held him there.

“Maybe we should invite Hange and Shadis too“, Levi mumbled against Erwins chest, “Lets have a drink together. You can still do your paperwork. We won’t interfere. Just let me stay until the end.“

“You are right. We should do that“, Erwin said and put a kiss on Levis head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope someone will enjoy it :) This is a test for me to overcome my perfectionism (Only edited this three times, so proud of myself!) and practice my writing skills, so constructive criticism is very welcome. I am aware of the misused quotation marks, typed this on my tablet though and don’t know how to fix it, sorry. I wrote a German version of this as well in case anyone perfers that :)
> 
> Edit: Fixed some formatting issues and spelling mistakes


End file.
